yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
KM9 Mission Data Page
The Tripe's probe KM9 the 9th of the KM series was the best of it's kind. Equipped with double KQ07-4 rocket packs, KM9 was also the fastest It can travel 2 light years in one Solar Day. Discoveries *ISC01 - KM9 passed, on a streak of luck a comet, that was interstellar, headed straight for the SG-232-Z1Z2 system, calculated to be captured by the star. KM9's ASyCal (Automated System Calculator) proved it's trajectory to be from the Ixra system of planets. *KM9-1A - The outer frozen planet of the SG system. *KM9-2A - The inner habitable planet. Life is currently detected, but has not been seen. *KM9-1aa - A moon of KM9-1A. At discovery was not yet discovered by the Spherons. KM-9's goal isn't to find moons, so this was an accident. On 60.2, the Spherons have discovered the moon (an asteroid to them) and designated it 66666-SG. There is no data on this moon. *KM9-1ab - A moon of KM9-1A. Known by the Spherons as RT-634-II. *KM9-1ac - Moon of KM9-1A. Not known by the Spherons as of 60.3. Orbit calculated to be 1023848km above the surface of Z1. *KM9-2aa - A moon of SG-232-Z2 KM9-2A. 2aa was discovered just after bypass of the Z1 system, when KM9 had gone through the gravitational acceleration phase, and began heading for Z2. Spheron designation 83422-SG. *KM9-2ab - Moon of 2A. Spheron designation 43423-SG. *KM9-2ac - Moon of 2A. Spheron designation 85646-SG. Logs The log section is maintained by Afjus and Kieil, the Tripe on the mission. *60.3 - KM9 studying Z1, ASyCal slightly changing trajectory, to swing past Z1 on to Z2. *60.3 - Z1 bypassed by KM9, heading to Z2. *60.3 - KM9 in for areocapture on Z2. Discover 2 more moons. *60.6 - Probe transmission failure. *60.7 - Probe transmits for just over 1 minute. Then the system fails again. *62.4 - In unknown system of planets. Sending out high frequency pulses. System transmission up. *62.4 - This star was blocked by the coronagraph and we have removed it and detected high levels of barium, and krypton. This is an odd G2VBa star. One planet is detected around it. Trying to send the data to KM-56 b. *62.4 - Main camera lens stuck open. *62.4 - Secondary camera got a shot of the planet. We are going to have to survive this... - Kieil *62.4 - Contact with KM-56 b is re-established. *62.4 - Sectional surface data taken of KP-ZZ1-ASZ b. Scheduled flyby to get better data, and images. *62.4 - FUEL LOW! *62.4 - Gravity Flyby soon. Radio scan commencing, I here, Kieil, updating this, may be writing the last note ever from KM9. The Prediction Calculator and ASyCal seem to have a problem. *62.4 - Glad I was wrong... But, ya know, it's because I wanted to post to tell you... What a cool view this is. Afjus just noticed that he saw something enter the atmosphere about a few minutes ago... -23:56 *62.5 - Entering atmosphere. I knew ASyCal had a problem, brace yourselves!!! This could be the last post I ever *''This post is entirely automated.'' System function... >Take action >Crashed. >Take action >Life support. >Take action? *62.5 - This will be wuvick I can mot typw. We have crashwd... Afjus in shock. tryingtotrans mit. *62.5 - Secondary camera failed. Main camera CCD broken, blue filter damaged. *62.5 - What looks like a Keallra was found. *62.5 - Quick analyzation says it is. *62.5 - Several attempts have been made to get the central adapter unit of the satellite communications to aim to KM-56 b. Who knows if it worked? We will have to wait. *86.3 - We haven't reported in a while... Food recycler is beginning to wear. Spherons seem to want to help us now... Category:Mission Data Pages